If She Listened
by veronicamarsecholls
Summary: What if Veronica had listened to the whole voicemail that Logan had sent in 3x12. AU starting in 3x12. LoVe. Maybe MaDi
1. Chapter 1: Voicemail

**Author's Note: **This is my first story, I hope you like it. The first chapter is pretty short because I want to see if anyone likes it. Please review, whether positive or negative I would love to hear it. I did use some lines from the show, but the rest is original. No beta edited this so any mistake is all my fault.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Veronica Mars in any way, shape or form all rights belong to Rob Thomas and Warner Brothers.

* * *

><p>"So I'm heading out."<p>

Keith, brushing his teeth, looks out, surprised at her appearance. "Hmmm." Veronica smiles and picks up her phone. She sees that she has a new voice mail message. She dials to get it. Logan's voice comes through the speaker.

"Ah! Veronica's voice mail! So, where are you, Veronica? Out digging through someone's trash..."

Keith, still brushing his teeth, looks out and notices as she bites her thumb and shakes her head, "Something wrong, honey?" Veronica drops the phone and presses a button.

"No."

An automated voice becomes audible "Message saved."

* * *

><p><em>Later that night at the Mar's apartment<em>

After solving Bonnie's case of who slipped her RU-486, and choosing to not cube Madison Sinclair's car, Veronica is laying in bed with her phone in her hand. Her thumb is hovering over the play button, and after a few moments of hesitation she presses it.

Logan's voice is playing again, "Ah! Veronica's voice mail! So, where are you, Veronica? Out digging through someone's trash, maybe? Interrogating one of your friends? Beating out a confession? You know, if you dig deep enough, you're gonna find that everyone's a sinner. Judge not, Veronica, et cetera, et cetera." Veronica's lips contort into a frown, but when she's about to delete it, the message takes a turn.

"All right, stay on message, Logan. Okay, honestly...it's encouraging that someone still has such high expectations of me Veronica; I would give anything if I could take back that night in Aspen. I'm sorry it causes you so much pain. I'm sorry it happened. And I really love you, Veronica" The line goes dead, and the automated voice comes back asking what she would like to do with the message. Veronica's mouth has fallen open, and she plays the message four more times, before she finally closes it. She has the sudden urge to drive to Logan's penthouse, and jump into his arms. She grabs her keys, but the sudden wave of fear that Logan is having a drunken one night stand takes over. Plus she doesn't know what she would say when she got there. So she puts down her keys and gets ready for bed. When she finally turns off the lights that night, and closes her eyes no image of Madison and Logan fill her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that same night at Logan's Penthouse<em>

Logan is lying in bed nursing a bottle of whiskey while memories of Veronica circle his mind. Suddenly his door opens and Dick jumps onto his bed "Dude get your sorry ass out of bed, and clean yourself up because tonight you're going to get laid. I met this smoking hot chick at a party a couple of weeks ago and she coming over tonight, plus she is bringing her sister who might I add is practically her twin."

"No thanks," Logan mumbles.

"You sure? We're thinking about going to the swim team's beach blanket blow-out. You can wear your t-shirt that says, "I'd rather be home crying."

Logan sighs heavily and lays back down as Dick leaves. Sometime later there is a knock on the door and the sound of shoes flood the entrance way. Dick comes into Logan's room again and hisses "Get out of bed now." Dick then decides to grab Logan's whiskey and take it out of the room with him. Logan groans, but finally makes his way to the living room just to throw himself onto a couch.

It isn't until Dick starts talking does Logan notices a women about their age, and a girl who looked to be about 11 staring at him. "Ladies this is Logan, he doesn't normally look like this by the way. Uh, some chick ripped out his heart and stomped on it. And Logan this is Melinda and Heather Button."

"Which one is mine?" Logan asks wryly. 20 minutes later Dick and Melinda are wrapped around each other whispering dirty things, while Heather is touching everything within sight.

"It's a true fact. The swim team is crazier than any frat on campus. They're wild men." Dick exclaims audibly.

"It's a party on the beach, like with a bonfire and stuff? I want to go so bad."

"So, let's go." Dick says with a "duh" expression. Melinda however is subtly glancing at Heather. Logan realizes what is about to happen, and is already making a get away to his room. Before he can make it Dick pops up, and suggests, "Logan could keep an eye on Heather. Right Logan?"

"No way in fu…" Logan starts, but is cut off by Dick's warning look. Logan slumps in defeat as Dick picks up Melinda, and carries her out of the penthouse. He turn to Heather and commands in a tired tone "You can order a movie if you want. I'm going to bed. You scroll through like that and click on whatever you want to see; try to stay out of the porn though."

"Gross. Can I order room service?"

"Sure. Yeah. Whatever." Logan saunters back to his room, and lies in his bed staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>Next morning at Mar's Apartment<em>

Veronica wakes around 9am satisfied with the amount of sleep she had gotten. She quickly gets ready before heading out to the kitchen. Her dad who is making a breakfast of eggs and bacon, smiles at her warmly. Veronica sits down for all of 5 minutes to eat before she heads out. As she opens the door she turns back to her dad, "I'm probably going to crash at Mac's tonight. I have classes all day, plus I'm working a case for a friend," she says with a tilt of the head.

Keith gives her a questioning look, but nods his consent. Usually he would have questioned her about the case, and why she would need to crash at Mac's, but he hadn't seen her this happy in days so he decides to let it go.

* * *

><p><em>Neptune Grand<em>

Veronica makes her way through the lobby towards the elevator. Once she is in she presses the penthouse button, with unfamiliarity. After getting off the elevator she shuffles to his door with a nervous look on her face. After a few minutes she timidly knocks on his door. Veronica can hear footsteps approaching the door, and a voice call out "Did you order more room service?" Veronica immediately recognizes the voice as Logan's, and expects Dick to answer him or open the door.

However what she doesn't expect is a female voice to call back, "No!" Veronica is mortified; there she is standing there in front of her ex-boyfriends hotel room holding a gift for him, only to be crushed with the knowledge that another girl is in there with him. Veronica runs toward the elevator, not realizing that she dropped the gift. Once she is safely outside the hotel, and in her car Veronica breaks down.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Logan's Penthouse only moments after Veronica left.<em>

Heather is on the couch getting ready to start the her movie again when Logan comes in asking, "Who was at the door?"

"I don't know. Some girl." Heather replies dismissively.

"What did she look like?" He asks out of curiosity, thinking Dick may have sent him an escort.

"I don't know, blonde and short…Oh and she had a black bag on her shoulder I think."

Logan eyes widen immediately, "Did she leave?"

"Yeah, when I looked through the hole she was already leaving." As she finishes Logan makes a mad dash towards the door, and swings it open swiftly. He looks up and down the hall for any sign of Veronica, but all that is there is a small box with a familiar red bow on top.


	2. Chapter 2: 4815162342

**Author's Note**: Wow! Words can't even describe how I feel. I'm so happy you guys liked it. I can't believe I ended up with more than 20 reviews, when I thought I was going to get like 0 reviews. I apologize about the last chapter I posted then deleted. It was never meant to make it to public. When I wrote it I was upset, but after reading it the next day I realized it was so OOC. Sorry to anyone who read it and didn't enjoy it. Any criticism or comment is appreciated. Also no Beta all mistake made are mine. ~K.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Veronica Mars in any way, shape, or form. All rights belong to Rob Thomas and Warner Brothers. However I did borrow some line from 3x13.

4815162342

_Heart College Dorms Same Day - January 20, 2007_

Veronica is standing outside Piz and Wallace's dorm room with puffy eyes deciding whether she should knock. Before she can make the decision herself the door flies open revealing Wallace in gym clothing. Veronica, now embarrassed that she forgot Wallace has basketball practice is turning around to leave, but Wallace stops her.

"What's up Superfly?" He questions with concern. She shrugs, and shakes her head, but with the look Wallace is giving her now she know she not going to be left off that easy.

"You really thought that would work. You got some explaining to do girl." Veronica gives him a small smile, but then raises her eyebrows to the gym bag in his possession.

Wallace goes back into the dorm, and gestures for Veronica to come in. "It's not like I'm actually on the team. I just go to keep my skills sharp," he says throwing his bag aside. He them jumps onto his twin size bed, and pats the spot next to him. Veronica drops her own bag, and cautiously sits by Wallace. Minutes later Veronica blurts out her story; starting with the breakup, and the voicemail, and ending with her visit to Logan. Wallace listens carefully and doesn't interrupt Veronica's telling of a new chapter in the "Logan and Veronica Book of Tales". When she is finished she looks at Wallace expectedly waiting for his opinion. Wallace treads softly when he answers, careful not to lie, but not give the complete truth of his thoughts.

"Well… I think that you may have judged Logan a little too harshly. I understand that you r feelings toward Madison are negative, but that doesn't give you the right to judge that he and she were together while you were broken up. And when you went to Logan's earlier today that showed that you had forgiven him, now you're angry because he had another girl with him. Who might I add is probably not who you think she is."

Veronica sits staring at Wallace wondering why she hasn't come to him for advice more often. Then she flashes back to that time where she had just found out that Duncan could have been her brother, and Wallace had been there to pick her back up. She smiles fondly at the memory. Thinking back to the problem at hand Veronica starts to think maybe she was too quick to judge Logan, and that she was completely wrong. "Maybe you're right…"

"Maybe," He answers back.

"Well now I have to go test out your theory… tomorrow. We need to do something fun, I never see you anymore with all your studying."

"Veronica. Seriously, I saw you last week. Remember we went, and grabbed coffee," he deadpans.

"Yeah sure, but I mean really fun. I'll even let you choose," she pleads with a leering grin.

"Really?" he checks with a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p><em>Neptune Grand – Logan's Penthouse – Right after he gets the box<em>

Back inside the suite Logan clutches the box with utmost nervousness. His imagination is running a mile a minute with thoughts of what could be inside. He silently prays that it's not his room card as he pulls of the bow that was once attached to the room card in question.

Again he prays that it's not a goodbye note as he peels off the wrapping.

Finally he prays one last time that it's not the ring he gave her for her 19th birthday as he opens the box.

Logan opens the gift, and takes out a single slip of paper that reads "TRUE LOVE STORIES NEVER HAVE ENDINGS" and below that was a set of numbers "4 8 15 16 23 42". Logan's eyes widen with hope. His thoughts of what this meant are interrupted by Heather knocking repeatedly on his door. "What is it I'm kind of in the middle of something?"

"When is my sister taking me home?"

"You mean they're not home yet?" Logan fumes pushing himself off the bed towards Dick's room, upon opening the door he finds a made bed and no trace of Dick or Melinda. He grabs his phone pressing one button.

"Get your ass home now Dick," Logan whispers harshly.

"No way dude we just got here."

"Where the hell are you?"

"Vegas dude!"

"You better be home tonight or I swear to god I'll throw out each one of your hair products," and with that Logan hangs up, and throws it at the couch."

"Who was that?" Heather asks.

"Oh just the royal Dick," Logan sighs.

* * *

><p><em>Amy's Ice cream – 10:00am<em>

Veronica, Wallace, and Piz arrive at the ice cream parlor known as Amy's with smiles on their faces. Veronica eyes are shining as they open the door and enter the pastel place.

"Are you sure this is better for you or me?" Veronica laughs.

"Oh just wait and see," Wallace smirks. They go into a long line of eager children, and frustrated adults trying to control them. 10 minutes they're standing in front of over 40 ice cream flavors that all look enticing. Wallace and Piz both order respectable double scoops, while Veronica greedily orders 5 scoops, and when they get to the topping bar Veronica puts almost every topping on hers. Wallace pays before the threesome makes their way to a table. Right before Veronica is about to take her long awaited first bite Wallace and Piz stop her. "I have a bet for you," Wallace says knowing Veronica won't pass up a chance to win a bet.

"Oh really what is this bet you talk of." Veronica questions clearly intrigued.

"I bet that you can't wait until Piz and I finish our sundae's before you take your first bite," Wallace challenges. Veronica's smile quickly slips off her face.

"What do I have to do if I lose?" Veronica ask hesitantly not sure if it's worth it.

"For me you have to talk to Logan after were done here." Wallace answers with an evil grin. Veronica glares at Wallace, and is about to say something when Piz starts talking.

"And for me you have to…dress in pastel dresses and skirts for two whole weeks." Veronica looks down at her ice cream with a sad face knowing she probably won't be able to enjoy its creamy goodness for at least 30 minutes. She is about to push her ice cream away from herself, but a thought comes to her mind.

"What do I get if I win?"

"We'll do anything you so choose," Wallace replies thinking Veronica won't be able to last that long. Veronica hesitates for a moment before putting her hand out for them to shake.

* * *

><p><em>Logan's Penthouse 9:30am<em>

"Pick up Veronica," Logan pleas into the phone for the twelfth time, as he stares at the picture of Veronica on his laptop. Veronica's phone kept going to voicemail, and Logan is about to give up. He hangs up, and dials Mac hoping she will know Veronica's whereabouts.

"Logan?" Mac asks clearly surprised.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you knew where I could find Veronica."

Mac takes a long breath before answering, not sure whether she should tell him. "Probably at home, all she does is go to class and bury herself in work.

"Why?" Logan asks worriedly.

"She's heartbroken Logan what did you expect, she barely talks to Wallace or I right now," Mac exclaims. Logan hears knocking and ruffling over the speaker until Mac's voice comes back. "Listen Logan I got to go." Logan is about to stop her but the line goes dead. He is about to call Wallace when Heather comes bursting in and throwing herself onto his bed.

"What do you need Heather?" Logan huffs.

"I'm bored," she whines.

"Well I'm busy go watch a movie or something." She shakes her head, and grabs Logan's laptop. Logan stretches his arm to grab it, but Heather moves it away to fast. She studies the picture before turning it back to him.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"Mmm. Ex," Logan mumbles.

"She's pretty?"

"Is she? I hadn't noticed," he retorts with mock surprise.

"Why is that girl your ex?"

"Because that's the nice thing you call people when you stop dating them."

"Well, why aren't you dating if you still love her?" Logan looks down at her with a hard stare, but she continues, "It's pretty obvious."

"Because I screwed up," Logan admits after a few moments.

"How?"

"I did something I shouldn't have, okay?" Logan barks. Heather laughs it off, and continues her interrogation.

"Did you tell her you were sorry?"

"Yes!" Logan exclaims getting fed up with Heather's Veronica like nosiness.

"Like in a way so she knows you mean it?"

"Yeah," Logan snips.

"Are you sure?"

"I poured my heart out to her on her voice mail, and she never even called me back. She's done."

"Okay," Heather relents realizing that Logan is done with their conversation. She pops up seconds later and asks, "Hey can we go to Zip's for ice cream?" Logan hesitates but decides it's better than going through of another round of questioning with Heather.

"Fine but were going to Amy's. I also need 20 minutes." Heather shrugs, and leaves the room grabbing one of the landlines on her way back to Dick's room.

20 minutes later Logan emerges from his room freshly showered, shaved, and dressed. Heather is waiting on a couch with a huge smile on her face. "What's got you so happy ?"

"Come here! You have to listen to this. I called KRAC like two hundred times. I kept getting this recording, and then finally, I got through. They're gonna play my request."

"Uh, local calls are two dollars each." Heather's face drops immediately, and tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I was just teasing," Logan says putting Heather out of her misery. Heather tries to glare but ends up smiling and Logan smiles back. She turns on the radio, and in response he pats her head and heads toward the door.

* * *

><p><em>Amy's Ice Cream Parlor<em>

Wallace smiles at Veronica before he takes another painstakingly slow bite of ice cream. He even adds a slight moan as he swallows. Veronica is shooting him daggers with her eyes as she growls angrily at him. Wallace laughs and excuses himself from the table to take his tenth bathroom break. Veronica groans and stares longingly at her ice cream which is melting slowly. The boys are only half way done with their ice cream and it's been a whole 30 minutes. The sound of a chair breaks Veronica out of her thoughts and she looks up to see Piz now leaving the table as well. Veronica laughs to herself at the fact that the boys would be so dumb to leave her alone with ice cream out in the open. Once Piz is out of sight Veronica grabs Wallace's ice cream and scoops a small bite into her mouth, she then does the same with Piz's. After her sampling she ever so carefully places the cups back into place making sure no evidence of her touch is left. Wallace returns moments later checking Veronica's cup with a careful eye. He shakes his head, but sits back down. Ten minutes after both boys arrive back a girl in an Amy's t-shirt approaches their table and slides Wallace a card holder. Veronica confused because Wallace had already paid is about to call the girl back when Wallace breaks out into uncontrollable laughter. After a few moments he composes himself enough to show Piz who immediately cracks up. Piz snorts out, "So do you prefer baby blue of powder pink?"

Veronica opens her mouth to protest that she hasn't taken a bite of ice cream, but Piz holds up his hand and flips over the picture for her to see. The grainy image shows Veronica taking a bite out of Piz's ice cream cup with her mouth opened wide.

She stares at them in disbelief for what feels like forever before she stutters out, "Both of you-ou se-et me up?" Veronica is impressed and angry at the same time.

"We sure did V," Wallace smirks, feeling elated that he finally beat Veronica Mars at something. Veronica blows at a long breath to compose herself. She grits her teeth and gives them a sign of defeat. While Piz explains how they did it Veronica digs into her ice cream. After that Wallace gets up to go talk to his 'friend' that took the picture. Veronica and Piz keep up an easy conversation while he's gone.

A song starts playing in the background and Piz comments on the artist of the song. Veronica listens dismissively as the song continues.

I feel you  
>Crawling underneath my skin<br>Like a hunger  
>Like a burning<br>To find a place I've never been  
>Now I'm broken<br>And I'm faded  
>I'm half the man I thought I would be<br>But you can have what's left of me-

"Veronica turns back to her conversation with Piz when she suddenly freezes up when the DJ starts speaking. "I've got a dedication going out from a very sad boy to a very special girl. So, if you're out there and you're listening, Veronica... This is from Logan. He's sorry, girl, and he wants you back."

"Veronica did you hear me? Veronica?"

"I'm sorry what did you say Piz?"

"Uh Logan's here, just letting you know," Piz says uncomfortably gesturing to the entrance. Veronica looks up in surprise at the entrance where Logan and an unfamiliar girl enter.

"_Oh great perfect timing, maybe I can sneak out of here before he sees me. Wait is that girl wearing my shirt?" Veronica thinks._

She decides to ignore him for the time being and immerses herself back into her ice cream. "So Piz, what do you say we just forget the whole pastel dresses and skirts thing and walk. We could just walk out of here leaving the bet," she says sweetly with wide eyes and a head tilt. Piz sets his hand on top of her giving her a gentle smile. Veronica mentally smiles knowing there was no way that she was going to be able to wear dresses and skirts for a whole two weeks.

"You know what Veronica I have a great idea."

"What?"

"After this we can all go shopping together. I'll even buy you a dress," he says just as sweet. Veronica playfully glares at him, but inside her blood is boiling. She decides that they need to leave before she has to threaten Piz to call off the bet. Quickly she finishes her ice cream, and then searches the small parlor for Wallace who is probably working the Amy's girl. However instead of finding Wallace her eyes meet a pair of dreamy dark brown ones. _Shit._

**Author's Note:** Hopefully I can update every week on Sunday. I also hope that you guys enjoyed the gift. Next up Logan and Veronica.


	3. Chapter 3: Scoop of LoVe

**Author's Note: **I'm back! This chapter is really short... Sorry. I'm going to try super hard to update more often. I've been really busy... terrible excuse, I know. I've missed writing just for fun. Please R&R, its what will keep me motivated. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Veronica Mars in any way, shape or form all rights belong to Rob Thomas and Warner Brothers.

_Amy's Ice Cream Parlor- Logan_

_Fuck. I hope Veronica isn't listening to this dedication. It makes me sound like I'm pining away for her. I know it's true but Veronica doesn't need to know that. Wait. Is that her. Who is she with? Piz? Oh god and she can hear this dedication. I need to get out of here, like now. Did she even send me that gift? "What the fuck is Veronica doing practically throwing herself on Piz!? Shit, now she's giving him the head tilt…I remember when she used to give me the head tilt, god I miss her. How she used to touch me. Kiss me. Love me… who am I kidding? She's over me, it hasn't been a week since we broke up and she's already on the rebound with Piz of all people. I need to hell out of here as fast as possible!"_

"Heather we need to go now," Logan exclaims. Veronica already found him, and they lock eyes. _What's that in her eyes? Longing, forgiveness, anger, they look so lost and cloudy. Just look away Logan._ But he can't tear his eyes away from her. _She looks so…Veronica._

"Why?" Heather whines. She looks the way Logan is, and her eyes widen. "That's her!?"

"Yeah, and we need to go." He tries grabbing Heather's wrist, but she was already moving towards Veronica. After crashing into five tables he makes it to Heather who is already talking to Veronica.

"Excuse me Miss. Veronica; did you happen to hear the dedication on KRAC just now?"

"Uh… Yeah," she mumbled while toying with a ring on her finger. _That's the ring I gave her. I'm surprised she didn't melt the damn thing. Maybe she does still love me._

"Well it's true. Logan's sorry, and he still loves you," Heather blurts out. Veronica looks down and blushes ever so slightly. 

"Hi," she states to Logan after a moment. He nods back to her locking eyes again.

"You guys should totally get back together," she interrupted looking pointedly at Logan. While Piz was just was sitting glumly taking in the scene before him. Piz wanted to ask out Veronica but he knew she still had feelings for Logan. Heather finally notices Piz and starts up a conversation with him, "Who are you?"

'That's Piz, my friend," Veronica states for Piz. The corners of Logan's mouth turn down slightly at her statement. _Maybe she's trying to soften the blow._

"Heather we need to go…" Logan says.

"No way! I want ice cream. So does Piz, let's go," she demands dragging a surprised Piz behind her.

"So… How have you been Veronica?"

"Okay. How about you?"

"I'm hanging on. So when did you and Piz become best friends?" He grits, immediately regretting it.

'Were not, I'm here with Wallace and Piz decided to tag along, Veronica exclaims, as she grabs Logan's arm and drags him outside the shop. Once they are outside Logan starts talking again

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he apologizes taking a step closer to her. She staggers back immediately. The hurt in Logan's eyes show like a battle wound.

"Oh I'm sorry, but the smell of skank is probably still reeking off of you," she spits completely unapologetic. _Skank? I haven't been with anyone since I was with her._

"Skank? I thought you knew me better than that, but no you assume the worst in everyone. What about you Veronica, do you think you're any better by blocking everyone out!"

"I tried letting down my walls! And then people start messing with my head, and then I ALWAYS end up getting hurt," she exclaims

"What about me and my head Veronica? Was you coming to the door and leaving that gift, or whatever the hell you want to call it, just a sick joke!"

"I'm sorry that I didn't want to be there when you're skank came to the door. Is this one married to?"

"You mean Heather?"

"Was she a gold digger too?" Veronica taunted, not even thinking back to the young girl she just met.

"Yeah. She's an 11 year old gold digger who wants all my candy," Logan deadpans.

"How long has Heather been with you?"

"Since Friday when Dick decided to run off to Vegas with some girl leaving me as the babysitter service," Logan drawls out. Veronica doesn't say anything back she just stands there for what seems like forever.

"Oh," she finally whispers out.

"Did you really mean what the fortune said?" Logan wondered aloud.

Veronica gives a slight shrug. Before she can explain Wallace comes running out the door with Piz and Heather behind him.

"V…" he breathes out.

"What's going on Wallace?" But he just keeps his eyes trained on the floor shaking his head, and Veronica starts getting really worried. "Wallace talk to me. What's going on!"

"It's your dad, the call just came through your phone."

"Oh god," Veronica whispers.

**Author's Note:** Cliffhanger! New chapter on Sunday... hopefully**.**


End file.
